Untitled Story
by DiSnEyGiRl96
Summary: When Shane is tellin an Untitled story to his daughter, the one and only Mitchie Torres is introduced back into his life.Sorry I'm really bad at summaries, Story is much better! Please Read! Mitchie\Shane slight Shane\OC
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is my first Camp rock story. I have another story that was for Hannah Montana so this isn't my first, and also this was actually supposed to be a Hannah Montana story. I wrote it when I was younger and when I was into Hannah Montana so if you see Oliver instead of Shane or if Miley instead of Mitchie, just remember this was for HM before.**

Untitled

Chapter 1: 

Memories

Shane's pov

8:30 pm

"Daddy?" I hear my 5 year old daughter, Megan; ask for me from my bedroom door.

"Yea sweaty?" I asked turning to her from on my bed.

"Can you tell me a night time story? I can't sleep." I looked at her for a second and smiled,

"I don't know. It's past your bed time as it is and when somebody tells you a story it always takes forever for it to end." I said in a joking voice.

"Pwease, daddy only one story." She begged coming up to me stopping right before the bed.

"Alright, but just one okay?" I said grabbing her and lifting her to lie next to me. Once we were settled I began.

"Once upon a time…" I got interrupted by Megan before even really starting the story.

"Make sure it's one I haven't heard already." She told me while looking at me.

"Well that wasn't in the deal, but I'll let it slide this time." I smiled then kissed her on the head.

"Ok, well when I was…" I started.

"What's the title?" Megan asked another question.

I thought for a second and said, "Untitled." She looked at me strange and asked another question,

"What's untitled mean?"

I sighed and answered, "That means there is no title for it." She nodded at me for me that she understood. "On with the story." I told her.

"Well when I was younger I…" I started again only to be interrupted by Megan AGAIN!

"How old were you?"

"I was about 13 years old. Ok?" She nodded again and I continued on.

"So any way, when I was younger I met this girl named Mitchie."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?"She nodded looking worriedly at me incase I would stop, "Then stop asking questions."

"Okay." She answered simply.

"Well we met because she lived right door to me. So since we were neighbors my mom, your mom-mom, made us go over and meet them, then invite them over for dinner." I paused for a second and then continued.

"Which actually didn't turn out so bad because after we met we became really good friends, and I knew my life would change forever, which it did."

"Why what happened." She asked without thinking, then looked at me and replied, "Sorry daddy."

"It's okay. So any way after we met she became good friends with Uncle Nate, Jason, and aunt Caitlyn. She began coming with us to the movies, eating lunch with us and that sort of stuff." Before I continued Megan raised her hand in front of me showing me she wanted to ask a question.

I laughed a little and asked, "Yes, Megan?"

"Daddy, if you guys were such great friends how come I never heard of her?"

"That's actually a good question." I replied the best I could.

After I finished the story of how I met Mitchie I carried a half sleeping Megan into her room. I laid her down in her light blue bed and pulled the lightest blanket over her which was a Barney blanket, then the second lightest which was a blues clues blanket, and then the heaviest which was a Winnie the Pooh character blanket. Weird combo, but I let her pick out her favorites.

When I turned on her night light ready to turn off her light overhead and leave Megan calls out to me.

"Daddy?"

"Yea?"

"What did Mitchie look like?" I smiled at what her and answered.

"Well, she had very pretty brown hair, not too dark and not too light. It was a little bit lower than her shoulders. She was about 5'5; she had very big brown eyes, and a big smile you'd never forget. Super nice, smart, pretty and brighten anybody's day." I said answering Megan's question.

Megan smiled at me with eyes closed, "She sounds so…" she fell asleep before she could even finish her sentence. I laughed at how cute she was and turned of the light. I stood there for a sec looking at Megan and I thought about something. I turned and left the room and went back to mine.

When I walked in I went straight to my closet I searched through some boxes and finally found it. My old photo album Mitchie gave me before Nate, Jason, and I left for California. It was filled with a ton of photos of us from when I was 13 all the way to 16 and her all the way from 12 to 15.

I flipped through the pages laughing at some photos that brought back some funny memories. I flipped through the book for probably a half an hour until I finally got to the last 2 pages in it. The first photo on the second to last page was on her 13 birthday, it had me and Mitchie with cake all over our faces in the middle of all of our friends we both agreed that that photo was one of the best.

Then the next one was the day the new band Connect 3 was leaving to go to California. It only had Mitchie and me in it. We were hugging each other and she tears rolling down her cheeks. We both didn't know that somebody taken the picture and since she had already wrapped the album she mailed the picture to me. I still have the letter it came with; I put it on the next page. I haven't read it in so long. So I took it out and started to read it.

_**August 29, 2008**_

_**Dear Shane,**_

_**I hope you liked the photo album. I spent a lot of time on it, so you better like it, but if you don't even after that threat I'll take it back because I like it. Just joking, I just thought you would like to have it as a memory from back home. Gosh, I miss you guys already and it's only been 3 days since you left. I can't imagine going to school with out you guys. Well at least I have Caitlyn, Barron and Sander. Oh and how could I forget the lovely Stacey, Peggy and Ella? Uh, I'm getting off track again like always. Anyway I wrote this letter because I need to give another present. It's for the photo album. See I didn't know that when we were saying goodbye that my mom took a picture of us. As you can probably see in it I look horrible, because of the crying. (That's my excuse.)But I think it would be a great picture of you and me for the album. It could go with the one of us and all our friends at my 13th birthday party. Well I should get going and stop writing because I know you're probably all busy and I know how much you hate reading. Have a good time; I'll probably see you a lot in the magazines and on TV. Maybe later on we'll see each other, bye!**_

_**Love your best friend,**_

_**Mitchie**_

Gosh I remember the day I first got this, I wouldn't stop reading it. It reminded me of her that's why, and all the guys new I liked her so they didn't do anything about it. After reading it one more time I put it back in the album and put it back in the box. I walked back to my bed, turned off the light and lied down. I began thinking, '_Where is Mitchie now? Did anything happen to her?'_ and with those thoughts I went to sleep.

The next morning I was in the kitchen cooking Megan and mines breakfast. "Megan?"I called for her to come eat breakfast and stop watching reruns of Blue's Clues.

"Coming Daddy." She yelled running into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Here you go. Your favorite Mickey Mouse pancakes."

"Yay! Thanks daddy!"She said excitedly.

I grabbed my pancakes and sat next to her. We ate in silence until for about 2 minutes when she broke it.

"Hey dad, you know how you were talking about what Mitchie looked like last night?"

"Yea."

"Well, how much did she way?" she asked curiously.

"Megan? What kind of question is that?"

"What? I just want to know."

"Fine." I answered with a little laugh. "Well, I never asked her how much she weighed because normally girls don't like that, even if your best friends. But, Mitchie was skinny, but not like deadly skinny."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and continued to eat her breakfast. I looked her oddly and kept on easting mine too.

"You're so random." I say to her.

After breakfast we both went upstairs to get dressed, when I was just about ready Megan knocked on the door and came in.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can Devon come over here, to babysit me?"

"Sure, I'll go over and ask right now."

"Okay." She said and skipped down the steps to watch more Blue's Clues.

On the way towards the Jonnie's house hold I stopped to turn on my car. Even though it was summer I still liked it to be ready and air conditioned. I crossed the street and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Why hello Shane, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Kristen Jonnies asked.

"Well I was wondering if Devon wouldn't mind coming to my house to babysit Megan today. Megan's being a bit lazy today." I told her.

"Sure I won't mind." Devon said coming through the door, "I'll go right now. Bye."

"Thanks Dev, Bye." I said to her.

"Oh I'm going to miss you and Megan when we move, I bet Devon will too."

"Oh yea, I totally forgot, and I walked right by the big sign." I state laughing at myself, "So when you officially supposed to be moved out?"

"Um, 2 weeks, but the lady that's moving in said we can take as long as we won't. She is very nice, I'm glad she bought the house. You'll love her as a neighbor." She told me.

"Well I have to head to work. Maybe sometime before you move, you, Dev, and Jack can come for dinner or something."

"That would be nice, we'll talk later, have a nice day. Bye!"

"Bye." I said while turning to go to my car.

Here I come M&M recording studios.

**A\N: Well this is the first chapter; I actually don't own anybody except Jack and Megan. I am Megan and I could think of a name so I used Jack. Devon and the other people are either Camp Rock Characters or one of my ! Also, I made up M&M recording studios, unless there is one. I just used my initials. **

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Because that would be awesome and I accept anything you write about the story, because I'm just happy to have a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Story

Chapter 2

Buttercup Flowers

Shane's pov

It's now been a week since I told Megan the story about Mitchie, and it's been non-stop storytelling about Mitchie. It's about 8:00 and I'm on my computer checking my e-mail when I hear Megan calling me,

"Daddy, DADdy, DADDY." She yelled getting louder and louder, oh no her comes another "Can you tell me a story about Mitchie?"

"Hold on Meg I'll be right up." I log off the computer and walk up the stairs to her room. When I entered her room I saw her sitting up under her covers patting the empty spot next to her.

"Daddy," Megan batted her eyes, "Can you tell me another story about you and Mitchie." See I told ya, I took the seat next to her and said, "I'm not sure if there is any more Meggie. I think told you them all." I told her honestly.

"Daddy." She looked up at me, mad. She probably thought I was lying to her. "That's impossible, there has to be more stories, you didn't just know her for a week." I nodded telling it was true, and looked around the room. My eyes wondered around the room, TV, dresser, flower pot… _Ding _a light bulb went off.

"I can't believe I forgot this one." I said allowed, I watched as Megan clapped, glad that she was going to get a story. "Okay so…"

_Flash Back_

_One bright and sunny day Mitchie and I were walking to the neighborhood park when Mitchie broke the silence and started talking out of nowhere._

"_Hey Shane, What's your favorite flower." I looked at her strangely then replied._

"_Mitch, I don't know if you know this but I'm a guy, and well guys don't have "favorite flowers". I said stating the obvious._

_Mitchie just rolled her eyes and continued talking, "Well, lets just say if you were a girl, what would your favorite flower be?"_

"_But Shane isn't a girl's name." _

"_Shane…" Mitchie told me warningly_

"_Mitchie…" I said mocking her, then going on "I'm just saying that Shane isn't a girls' name."_

"_Why does it matter? You're just pretending to be a girl so you can answer my question. Gosh." She said now getting annoyed_

"_Well. I like to "pretend" my part well." I added with a smile_

"_Fine! Then your new name for a girl is…Sam."_

"_I still feel like I'm a boy because I have many friends that are guys with the name Sam." Her eyes grew with anger, "How about Samii, their, that's good."_

"_Okay "Samii" what is your favorite flower?"_

"_Hmm let me think about that, probably like… IDK the Buttercup flower."_

"_Seriously Shane… the Buttercup Flower."_

"_Um I have no idea who Shane is, but yes the buttercup flower. Have you like not heard of it before?"_

"_Hey Samii, could you let Shane come back?" she asked frustrated again, while I nodded. _

"_Okay Shane, seriously what is the Buttercup flower?"_

"_WOW!" I almost burst out laughing, "You don't know what the buttercup flower is?" she shook her head no and I got on my serious face and looked at her._

"_Well, then that's a problem, come here." I grabbed her arm and dragged her 5 houses down to my house and opened my back gate._

"_Where are we going?" Mitchie asked for the millionth time_

"_Obviously, my back yard." I said to her and took her to a patch of the grass by the basement exit. I let go of her arm and picked up a small, bright yellow flower._

"_Here… this is a buttercup flower."_

"_Cool."_

"_Yea, they have like magical powers." She looked at me funny and I started to explain_

"_See they are called Buttercup flowers because when you put them under a person's chin they show if that person likes butter." _

"_Oh… Well let's see if I like butter." She said and handed the flower back over to me._

"_Lift your head a bit… okay…" I put the flower under her chin and watched it glow with yellow, though I did not say anything. I looked up from the yellowness and our eyes connected._

_We stayed still and quiet for about two minutes… when suddenly our heads slowly moved closer and closer. _

…_.Then…._

_BAM! The sounds of pots, pans, and a fire detector went off. Mitchie and I both looked the way to the kitchen to see my mom, mom-mom, at the window curs…. Saying some bad words and hitting the oven. Mitchie and I burst out laughing, and walk in to see what happened._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What happened to mom-mom that day?" were the first words out of Meg's mouth once I finished talking.

"Well that's another story. Now go to bed." I told her and got up. I kissed her head and walked to the door.

"Now I see why Mitchie got annoyed with you. Good night daddy." Megan Said before closing her eyes and waving her hand at me to turn off the light and leave.

I laughed at Megan and left the room.

That's my Meggie!

_**A/N I am So very SORRY I took forever to update, but you see I have had this chapter finished for about 3 or 4 months now…OPPS!!!! Also SORRY it's SO SHORT!!!!!:D**_


End file.
